


Dream A Little Dream

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex toy - solo play, anal sex - first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’d had the most vivid dream of Robbie pounding into him under the shower.  It had been so real, the feel of Robbie inside him was only just beginning to fade; except James had no idea what Robbie would feel like.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



> This was one of those little plot bunnies that wouldn't go away, but didn't quite fit into a larger fic. My muse has a lot to answer for.
> 
> With many, many thanks to my betas.
> 
> For tetsubinatu, who deserves a little cheering up.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
James woke with a jolt.  He was breathing hard and soaked with sweat.  Disoriented, he looked around for Robbie, before remembering he’d been Innocent’s ‘handbag’ at the late-night opening of an exclusive club/restaurant.  They’d planned to work on the allotment today, so Robbie had opted to go home to sleep – ”won’t get much rest if I come back here,” he’d said with a grin – and was coming over this morning.   
  
James flopped back against the pillows, closing his eyes as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock; his fist moved in long, slow strokes.  He’d had the most vivid dream of Robbie pounding into him under the shower.  It had been so real, the feel of Robbie inside him was only just beginning to fade; except James had no idea what Robbie would feel like.  Six months they’d been together, and Robbie had only recently started to show an interest in anal play.  Actual fucking was still far off in the distant future, if their progress to date was any indication.  
  
James was all too aware that the low ache in his belly wasn’t going to be eased by a simple wank; he hadn’t felt this need since... probably since he’d put ‘it’ away over a year ago.  He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked at the closed wardrobe door, where ‘it’ was carefully packed away in a box, and began to wrestle with his conscience.    
  
He had Robbie now, and what they had was good, really good.  Robbie had quickly grasped that, for the most part, there wasn’t a huge difference between being with a man or a woman, and his years of experience had brought a tenderness to their lovemaking that James had never experienced before.  And Robbie had proved to be a good student, learning and adapting new skills and techniques at a speed that had delighted James.  Robbie had become so accomplished that, sometimes, James couldn’t watch him eat without growing uncomfortably hard.    
  
Surely just this once couldn’t hurt – to take the edge off.  James’s one fear was of getting carried away and possibly trying to push Robbie beyond his comfort zone.  Had Robbie been in his bed when he woke this morning, James wasn’t sure what he may have tried to talk him into.  
  
He glanced at the clock.  Robbie was due to arrive in a little over an hour, so there was plenty of time; and if he was ...delayed, Robbie had a key and could let himself in.    
  
James threw off the covers and stepped towards the wardrobe.    
  
  
  
As the water poured over his shoulders and back, James stroked the compact, anatomically-correct, moulded silicone cock, hurriedly applying a liberal coating of waterproof lube over the condom he’d rolled on first.  He took care not to get any lube on the suction cup; the last thing he wanted was for it to detach from the tiles before he was finished.  
  
Although it had been a while since he’d used it, he knew exactly which tile it should be attached to, and placed it unerringly.  Using a generous amount of lube, James slicked up his fingers and squatted down to make it easier to open himself up.  He forced himself to be thorough, exhaling heavily to relax his muscles as he pushed into himself.  He gave silent thanks for muscle memory as he began to quickly loosen up.  When he was sure he was prepared well enough, James stood slowly, his legs beginning to shake in anticipation.  He bent forward and, carefully lining himself up, gradually pushed himself back onto the black cock, until he felt the moulded balls against his sac.  
  
Taking deep, slow breaths to settle himself, James slowly pulled away from the wall, testing the suction grip, then pushed back again.  With his hands and feet braced, and head bowed, he began rocking forward and backwards, nearly pulling himself off the dildo each time before thrusting back.  He adjusted his angle slightly, until he was hitting his prostate with each push.  With everything to his satisfaction, he began to increase the tempo.  He closed his eyes and tried to recall his dream, the pressure of Robbie’s hands against his hips, pulling him onto his cock in time with his thrusts.  
  
Over the rush of the water and the thump of blood pounding in his ears, he heard the front door close.  _Fuck! He’s early._  
  
"You still in the shower, you lazy git?" Robbie called out.  
  
James had found his ideal rhythm and silently begged for Robbie not to ask any more questions; James wasn’t sure he had a coherent breath to answer with, as each thrust drew soft whimpers and moans from his depths.  
  
"Want me to put the coffee on?"  
  
 _Fuck._  "Please," he gasped.   _For fuck’s sake, don't come in._  James suddenly couldn't remember if he locked the door, but he was so close to the edge that he didn't care.  
  
Shakily, he took one hand away from the wall and grasped his cock.  His strokes were out of time with his thrusts, but it didn't matter.  Biting his lip to stop himself crying out, James came with a grunt, shoving himself hard against the dildo, burying its length inside as his arse clenched around it with his orgasm.  
  
Sucking in air as his limbs shook violently, James watched as the water swept his come down the drain. His head snapped up at the sound of a heavy clunk and a muffled 'bloody hell'.    
  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
  
  
  
James walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his hips; he thought it was a bit pointless being modest now.  Robbie was facing the kitchen worktop, waiting for the coffee to brew.  
  
James looked around the flat.  The curtains were still drawn, but it was late enough in the morning for there to be enough daylight to bathe the flat in an even, if dim, light.  
  
James walked up behind Robbie.  
  
“How much did you see?”  
  
“Enough.”  Robbie didn’t move.  
  
James swallowed hard.  “Are you shocked?  Disgusted?”  
  
Robbie turned around, reached out for one of James’s hands and pressed it to the front of his jeans; he was rock hard.  
  
"What does that tell you?"  
  
James inhaled sharply and ran his hand possessively over the bulge.  Robbie wrapped a hand around the back of James’s neck and pulled him into a wet and dirty kiss; James fumbled with Robbie's belt and jeans, eventually pushing them and his boxers just far enough down to free his cock.  Breaking the kiss, he dropped to his knees and took Robbie in his mouth.  
  
Strong fingers under his chin pulled him back to his feet.  Robbie reclaimed James’s mouth when he started to protest.  
  
"How long have you had ...that?" Robbie asked quietly in between kisses, as his hands slipped under the towel; he splayed his fingers over James's cheeks.  James gasped as Robbie slid his fingers towards his crack.  
  
"A while.  A couple ...of years.  When I thought..."  Robbie's hands and mouth were slowly stripping James of the ability to think clearly.  
  
"Are you still...  If I wanted to... you know – now – could I?"  
  
James took a moment to process Robbie's question, as warm, wet lips traced his collarbone.  Robbie's cock brushed against him, and he took hold and started to stroke lightly, his hand trembling.  
  
"I... thought you... wasn't sure you... wanted to," James managed to gasp out.  
  
"I wasn't sure – until I saw you in there.”  Robbie’s voice was a low rumble.  “The noises you made, the way your body responded.  Jesus, James."   
  
James pulled away gently so he could see Robbie's face.  He was flushed, his eyes nearly black, and he was quivering all over.  James knew there was only the slimmest of chances that he would come again – it was far too soon – but there was no way in hell he was going to let this moment slip away.  
  
"I need to get something," he whispered hoarsely.  He reluctantly freed himself from Robbie's grasp and walked stiffly to the bathroom, as fast as his throbbing groin and arse would let him.  He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bottom of the shower, and the box of condoms from the cabinet, and dropped the towel on the floor on his way out.  
  
Robbie, dressed only in boxers and his jumper, had started heading towards the bedroom.  He stared at James in confusion as he pulled him back to the kitchen.  
  
James tossed the lube and condoms on the worktop and turned back to Robbie.  “We won’t need these,” he purred against his neck, as he started to push Robbie’s boxers back down again.  He was halted by Robbie grabbing his wrists.  
  
"In here?" he murmured, surprised.  
  
James took a deep breath.  "The worktop is the right height; it'll be kinder to your back and knees.  Trust me."  
  
"Standing up? In your kitchen?"  The surprise in his voice slowly turned to curiosity.  
  
"Yes," James growled, and smiled hungrily as a shiver coursed through Robbie's body.  He impatiently removed Robbie’s boxers and jumper, tossing them to one side.  
  
“You’ll guide me, though?  Talk me through... in... whatever?”    
  
“Trust me,” James stressed.  “You’ll know what to do.  I have faith in you.”  James stopped him with a hungry kiss, while he blindly fumbled with the condom packet.  Freeing one from the box, James squatted down in front of Robbie.  He swallowed Robbie down, swirling his tongue around and moistening his cock from root to tip.  He rolled the condom on, and took Robbie in his mouth one more time, using lips and tongue to smooth out the latex.  
  
James rose to his feet in one fluid movement, Robbie’s eyes following him all the way.  Reaching behind him, James gathered up the lube and poured a quantity into his palm; he pressed the tube into Robbie’s hand.  James rubbed his hands together, warming the lube, and stroked Robbie, lavishly coating both cock and balls, before reaching behind and wiping his hands in his own crack.    
  
“Ready?”  James’s lips brushed Robbie’s ear, and he smiled wickedly when Robbie softly moaned.  
  
James leant heavily on the worktop, pushing his arse back.  He twisted his head around to watch as Robbie stepped behind him, releasing a moan as Robbie tightly grasped one hip.  James heard the pop of the cap on the lube and braced himself.  He felt the cool liquid trickle into his crack, and the tube landed on the worktop with a small thwack.  James breathed slowly and waited; they’d gone this far before, but in bed.  He exhaled steadily and Robbie pushed first one, then two slicked fingers in and thrust gently.  James groaned softly and let his head fall forward.  
  
“This all right?”  
  
James nodded.  “Mmm hmm.”  He pushed back against Robbie’s hand.  Just when he thought Robbie was going to back down, the fingers were gone and Robbie’s cock was pressing against his entrance.  James exhaled a long, breathy moan as Robbie took a firm grip of both hips and pushed inside.  
  
He could hear Robbie panting, and trembling fingers were digging into his flesh.  Then Robbie began to thrust.  Slowly and carefully at first, as though he were measuring James’s depth against his length, he was soon pounding into James as he had been in James’s dream.  James was powerfully reminded that nothing could truly replace the feel of another person; the light brush of Robbie’s thighs against his own, the soft slap when their scrotums swung together, warm fingers and breath against his back – every tiny sensation was magnified by James’s heightened arousal.  James lowered his head onto his arms, grunting with each thrust.  By shifting his hips slightly, he caused Robbie to start hitting his prostate, turning his grunts to whimpers and moans.    
  
With a shout that was closer to a wail, Robbie thrust deeply into James and collapsed against his back.  James braced his legs to stop both of them falling to the floor, which caused his arse to clamp around Robbie’s cock as it pulsed through his orgasm.   
  
They stayed there until James felt Robbie start to go soft inside him.  With a gentle nudge, he encouraged Robbie to stand up, and sighed as Robbie’s cock slipped out of him.  James pushed himself up on shaky arms and turned around to see Robbie staggering drunkenly towards the bathroom, one hand holding the condom in place.  He leant back against the worktop, puffing as he got his breath, a wide grin on his face.  Making his way carefully down the hallway, he stopped at the bathroom and leant against the doorframe.  Robbie was sitting on the toilet, the sweat on his skin shimmering under the artificial light.  
  
“Shower and bed, or bed and shower?” James panted.  
  
Robbie lifted his head slowly to look at James.  “If I say ‘bed’ first, will you let me sleep?” he asked with a wry grin.  
  
“Only if you promise to do _that_ to me again very soon.”  James smiled suggestively.  
  
“Oh, rest assured, we’ll be doing that again, pet.  And probably sooner than you think.”  
  
James smiled brightly.  _Wonder if Robbie also believes dreams can come true?_


End file.
